


Public Acts of Affection

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public sex turns them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh wouldn't be for kids if it belonged to me. The series belongs to someone who is Japanese and male. I'm neither.  
> 

Something about public sex turns him on.

Especially when Yugi bites into his shoulder to muffle his cries like he’s doing right now. Nothing like showing off a nice set of bites in the locker room to prove you have a sex life with a wild cat.

God, those idiots who rejected the smaller male when they were younger don’t know what they missed out on.

“Harder...harder, Jou-kun.”  
“You’ll scratch your back up.”  
“I don’t care.”

Jounouchi moans and slams into the petite body. Yugi gasps when his bare back slides against the rough brick of the school’s back wall.  
“I swear you get off on pain, Yug.”  
“Maybe I do.”

Another moan is pulled from Jounouchi at the simmering gaze his lover gives him. He kisses soft lips hard, bruising them; large hands twist pink nubs until they’re red and swollen. Yugi squirms and cries into Jounouchi’s mouth, begging for more.

“You make me so damn hard.” He bites Yugi’s neck where the boy’s collar usually resides, leaving his mark on the pale skin.  
“Ahn...I-I’m gonna cum...”  
“Do it, Yugi. Cum, dirty yourself with your seed for me.” Jounouchi grunts when Yugi bites his shoulder again to muffle his cry, drawing blood this time. The white, hot fluid spills between their chests, slicking their sweaty bodies even more.  
The mix of pain and pleasure pushes Jounouchi to his own climax. He thrusts deep inside with a harsh grunt and cums, filling Yugi’s tight passage with his essence.

It’s several minutes before either teen moves again. The boys situate themselves and clean each other up, exchanging kisses and pets.

“We should go back in, Jou-kun. Someone will notice we’re skipping soon.”  
“Damn school and their rules.” Jounouchi chuckles when Yugi laughs. He fastens his lover’s collar back into place, covering his mark. “Okay, let’s go.”  
“Un!”

“So...where do you want to do it tomorrow?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sex in the park may be his new fun pastime.

“Yugi...”

Especially if Yugi keeps doing that with his tongue.  
He arches. God, he wants to touch his lover. But the chain from his petite partner’s necklace binds him to the tree. The weight of the puzzle across his wrists mocks him.

Jounouchi arches more as a hot tongue is pushed inside his quivering passage. “Yugi...!”  
“Shh. Get too loud and I’ll stop.”  
“Dammit...”  
That tongue pushes back in, teasing him. Jou bites his lip, drawing blood. A slim finger wipes the bright red fluid away. Yugi brings it to his lips and sucks it off with a moan.

The blond answers with his own moan. When Yugi’s eyes are half-slit in desire, he can’t understand how anyone ever resisted his advances.  
He sucks in a breath as Yugi pushes his legs further apart. Their erections grind together in delicious friction. He gasps when the wet tip trails down his length and over his sac, stopping at his eager hole.

He bites his lip again to stop his pleasured cry as his body welcomes his lover’s cock, pulling it in deeper with trembling walls.  
“Jou-kun...you’re so tight...”

Yugi bucks.  
Jou’s back scraps against the tree, his ass slaps Yugi’s thighs.  
Sharp teeth nip his nipples. They swell into red buds. A hot tongue traces over still-healing bite marks.

Jounouchi tugs on the chain. He wants to touch, to feel soft skin over hard muscles.  
His mouth opens in a silent scream when Yugi slams into his prostate.  
“Bite me.”  
Jou sinks his teeth into a pale shoulder, making Yugi moan against his neck and thrust harder. His dick is continuously rubbed between their sweat-slicked bodies.

He’s so close. They’re both close.  
He can feel how Yugi’s grip on his thighs has tightened. His lover pounds into him harder, faster, deeper.  
So close.  
So close.  
So close.  
So close.

A mouth clamps over his just as he screams his release.  
Yugi’s smaller frame shudders against his. A hot wave spreads inside of the blond.

After a short rest and several attempts to untangle Jounouchi’s wrists from the chain, they redress and make their way back to the open areas of the park.

Flushed, ruffled, and smelling heavily of sex, they leave.

“Wanna see if we can get away with it again tomorrow?”


	3. Chapter 3

It isn’t something he allows. Not in HIS park.

But Kaiba Seto can’t bring himself to press the button that would bring the incident to his security’s attention. Not while he watches the puppy bouncing up and down on his rival’s lap, swollen and dripping cock bobbing with the motion.

Blue eyes roam over their naked bodies. He can feel his dick grow harder with every scratch and bite he spots. He’s a little surprised they’re into rough sex. He’s more surprised they’re having sex in public, considering how conservative they act.  
Something about that makes their frantic coupling all the more erotic.

Seto’s hand finds its way into his pants, smooth fingers stroke turgid flesh. He moans almost in time with the couple.  
He watches as blunt nails scrape over milky thighs, leaving blushing red lines. Yugi slaps a hand over Jounouchi’s mouth just before the blond screams. Two fingers are pushed in to keep his taller lover occupied as he bucks harder.  
Seto pulls himself out of his leather pants and strokes faster, licking his dry lips.

Sweat slides over the contours of their lithe frames. Brightly colored hair sticks to their faces. Eyes are dark and clouded over with desire and passion.  
“Yu-Yugi...! Oh fuck!” One hand grips a safety rail, the other braces against glass.  
Yugi pushes his fingers back in Jounouchi’s mouth. “I told you to be quiet. The next compartment might hear us.” He nuzzles his lover’s shoulder in apology when the blond whimpers.

Jounouchi’s cry is muffled when he cums. Seto squeezes his desperate need, imagining the puppy’s tight passage wrapped around him. The blond’s tanned chest is painted white.  
With a final firm stroke, Seto spills his essence onto his hand with a low grunt, his eyes still locked on the pair on the monitor.  
Yugi bites Jounouchi’s shoulder to keep from crying out loud as he climaxes, hips bucking to ride out the wave.

The intercom beeps a moment later and announces the ride will be resuming. Yugi and Jounouchi burst into action to make themselves presentable again, their faces panicked.  
Seto smirks then uses a handkerchief to clean his own mess. He’ll have to keep the security recording.

And keep an eye on those two. Definitely.


	4. Chapter 4

The coldness of the linoleum floor makes the feel of hot fingers all the more exciting.

Yugi’s head bangs against the wooden back of the counter skirt as they shift and twist around. The thought that possible customers could catch them only makes him harder.  
“I knew you’d get off on this, Yug.” Jounouchi kisses and bites his lover’s lips, drawing whimpers from the small form. The blond’s large hands hold small hips in place as he leisurely, torturously, flexes his hips. He pulls all the way out to the weeping tip of his cock before pressing back into Yugi’s tight passage, filling him until he brushes against that bundle of nerves that makes the petite duelist want to scream.

Jounouchi muffles a moan. He can feel Yugi’s blunt nails scratching down his back through his thin t-shirt. It’s driving him crazy! Usually their sessions are hard and fast, leaving them breathless and sticky. But to pull this off they’re going slow. The gradual buildup to climax is a maddening dance that has his heart pounding against his ribs.

The door chimes.  
He pauses, buried deep inside his lover. Yugi’s teeth bite into him and he has to swallow a gasp. There’s the sound of footsteps coming closer, directly to the counter. They hold their breath, Yugi’s grasping muscles trembling around Jounouchi’s dick. The sound of paper follows and those footsteps leave. The door chimes again. “Thank god, just the postman.”  
“Jou-kun, if you don’t move right now, I swear...”

The blond pulls out and suddenly slams back in, tearing a cry from Yugi’s slender throat. Screw slow, he needs to get off right NOW!

“Oh god!”  
“Yugi...fuck...” The counter shakes around them, heads and elbows knock into wood. Their cries echo in their ears. Jounouchi wishes to hell they had taken more time to undress, at least to remove Yugi’s collar. He wants to suck on the other teen’s neck, to renew his bruising mark on him.  
“Jou-kun, I-I’m!”  
“Do it!” They cum, their cries changing into low rumbling roars as their mouths and teeth clash.

They pant, gradually coming down from their high. “And you thought work would be boring today.”  
“Just make sure I’m not bored tomorrow, Jou-kun.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh God! Jou-kun!” Small hands grip the bed sheets beneath his sweaty body; tugging on the soft, pink material.  
“Yugi...” Pearly teeth bite a pale shoulder, making the petite teen cry out again. “You’re so fucking hot. I’m gonna make you cream so hard!”  
“N-not –ah!– on this bed! Ahn!” Jounouchi pounds into Yugi’s tight passage, pressing him deep into the mattress. “Ahh!”  
“We’ll clean it before she gets back,” the blond growls before sucking on his lover’s neck, renewing the bruise there.

Something catches Jounouchi’s eye, making him grin. “This outta be fun.”  
“Jou-kuuuun!” whines the smaller teen when he’s suddenly left empty.  
“You’ll love this, Yug.” The blond pushes a chair from Anzu’s study desk towards the center of the room then grabs his lover up, squeezing his ass while he’s at it. “Watch us, Yug.” He sits on the chair with Yugi’s back to his chest.  
“What?” Yugi then notices the full-length mirror. He flushes hotly.

Jounouchi holds Yugi’s elfin frame above his engorged erection, the smooth head weeping with need. The blond lowers him ever so slowly, their eyes locked where they can see Yugi’s body swallowing the hungry shaft. “Oh god...”  
“Can you see it? It’s all inside.” Jounouchi nuzzles him and rubs his belly with a large hand, lightly feeling the swell that his cock has made.  
“Jou-kun...”

Yugi is lifted up until only the tip of Jounouchi’s length is still inside before he’s dropped with the power of gravity. “Ah!” The sound of flesh slapping flesh claps loudly in the room. Jounouchi continues the slow, hard pounding. They both watch as his thick length slides in and out again and again.

“Faster! Oh god, faster!” Yugi cries desperately, his body trembling with unsatisfied want. Watching them is turning him on more than any porno could ever hope. His whimpers mix with loud moans as Jounouchi’s nails dig into his thighs for a better grip. His small frame is now being lifted and lowered with tight control. He can feel his lover’s muscles bulge with adrenaline-enhanced strength. “I’m gonna cum!”  
“Keep watching.”

And Yugi does, even as his body locks up, hugging Jounouchi’s cock like a vice. “AHH!”  
“Yugi!” Jounouchi bites his shoulder as he cums soon after, tasting blood and nearly climaxing again. His thick seed fills the tri-colored teen in a hot wave then slowly leaks down to pool on Jounouchi’s crotch. Yugi’s own cum paints his abdomen in thin, white ribbons.

“You realize,” Yugi says between pants, “that we will have to clean this chair, right?” His lover only grins.  
“It and the bed when I’m done with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmph!" He bites hard on the cloth napkin that's balled up in his mouth to muffle his cries. His hands are white-knuckled on the safety bar in the toilet stall, the only thing holding him up. His legs feel like they'll collapse with every pounding thrust into his hungry body.

Yugi's nails scrape over his chest, kissing his skin red and exciting his nipples. There are patches of heat where Yugi has bitten him all over his back, the muscles straining under flushed skin. Jounouchi's so turned on right now he could cry. He can feel salty tears building up in his eyes. "Mmm!"

The door to the bathroom creaks open, and Yugi stops moving. Jounouchi wants to cry out his frustration but grinds his teeth into the napkin harder to curb the need. The tri-colored teen nuzzles his shoulders, kissing away beads of sweat. His small hands pet over Jounouchi's body from chest to hips, just barely brushing over his weeping cock that's red and swollen. He has to bite back a whimper before the person relieving himself in the next stall can hear.

Tears finally do fall as Yugi encircles his erection with one hand, giving him long, slow strokes from the thick base to his wet tip. His other hand cups his heavy sac, rubbing and rolling the twin globes.

The unseen stranger finally finishes his business and leaves. "You're such a good boy, Jou-kun," Yugi purred low into his shoulder. Yugi slams into him again, moaning in his throat. "Do you like your dessert? Is it good?"  
"Mm-hmm!" The blond nodded almost frantically and pressed back into Yugi's thrusts.

The door creaks again and Yugi stops. Jounouchi wants to scream. Tears cascade down his cheeks to drip off his chin, splashing below on the floor to join the droplets of sweat that had already fallen from their bodies. Yugi rotates his hips, making sparks of pleasure shoot through his senses. He would have cummed right there, but his petite lover gripped the base of his shaft and held it off. Jounouchi feels like he's going to die if this torture isn't finished soon.

Soft lips brush the area between his shoulder blades in apology, but it does nothing to quell his unsatisfied hunger. His whole body is shaking from balancing on the brink of his climax. He just needs one final push to bring his completion, but the other teen is refusing to give it to him.

The sound of footsteps leaving barely registers in his ears, but the act of Yugi grabbing him around the waist with a strength that belies his small size and yanking him to be above the toilet does. Yugi holds his cock at an angle before pounding into him once more. "MMNH!" Jounouchi cries out around the napkin, spilling his seed into the water, his whole body shuddering from his powerful release.  
His lover pulls out and spurts his essence into the porcelain bowl as well. Even so, Jounouchi can feel traces of cum sliding from his hole and down his thighs.

Yugi kisses the back of his neck. "How was that, Jou-kun?" The blond raises one shaking hand to pull out his gag.  
"Death by Sex. Best dessert ever."


	7. Chapter 7

He hasn’t done this in a while.  
He forgot how fun it can be.

Yugi nuzzles the bulge inside of Jounouchi’s worn jeans. He can smell the faint scent of musk seeping through the dark material and has to bite back a moan. He always finds the fragrance intoxicating. The small teen kisses the hardening shaft through the coarse fabric and feels his lover shiver.

Jounouchi’s hands tighten on the armrests and he bites his lip. The theater only has a few others in it at the moment, leaving them alone in the back of the room, but that doesn’t mean it’s safe to be loud. The sound of his zipper is drowned out by the theater speakers, similarly is his low groan as Yugi pulls his hungry cock out.

The petite boy rubs the hard flesh in long, slow strokes from the thick base to the wet, sensitive tip. Yugi can’t help but smile at the expressions on his lover’s face. He looks so sexy gnawing on his bottom lip in order to keep quiet. His bangs, burnt bronze in the dim lighting, stick to his forehead from building sweat. The smaller teen licks the underside of the engorged dick, tracing the fat vein that lies just beneath the thin veil of skin. Jounouchi sucks in a breath, his body stiffening. He swallows hard and licks his lips, a pant escaping him.

Another broad lick.  
A flick of the tongue.

Heat and wetness slide over the soft flesh and hard muscle, leaving a trail for the cool air to attack with playful nips. His cock throbs, pulsating in Yugi’s small hand, against his teasing tongue and lips. Jounouchi swallows again. Then that small, hot tongue plays with the blunt head. Swirling and swirling and—“Oh god...” Yugi laps at the slit, drinking the clear fluid that’s trickling out. “Yugi... Yug, c’mon,” he whispers, his voice hoarse with need. “I’m dyin’ here...” The petite teen looks up with a sweet smile on his angelic face. His small mouth opens and wraps around the wet head.

Jounouchi bites his lip once more. He watches as his cock is swallowed inch by inch, disappearing into the warm haven of his lover’s mouth. It’s still hard to believe that Yugi can take it all down. Yugi’s nose nuzzles into his pubic hair, his throat vibrating with a purr. Jounouchi bites his tongue hard enough to taste blood. His hands latch onto Yugi’s head, pulling on the soft, tri-colored strands.

His lover bobs up and down his length with long, languish strokes, his tongue dragging on the underside and pausing to suck on the weeping head. Yugi massages his inner thighs with his thumbs, sometimes brushing against the bulge that is his trapped sac. “Y-Yug... you’re killin’ me!” Jounouchi bends over. He can almost rest his face on the small youth’s back. But still Yugi teases him.

He wants to scream!  
He wants to throw Yugi to the ground and fuck him raw!  
HE WANTS TO CUM!

Yugi swallows him to the root and sucks hard! “Nh!” The flavor of iron coats his mouth as he cums into his lover’s tight throat. He goes limp, heaving pants shaking his lean body. Yugi helps him sit up, an impish smile on his lips. He fixes the blond’s pants and kisses his cheek. “Damn, Yug, you’re going to kill me one of these days.” Yugi giggles and kisses him on the mouth, delving his tongue in to taste the traces of blood. He purrs when he pulls away.  
“Thank you for the candy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan dressing room doors go all the way to the ground so you can’t see inside (much like their bathroom stalls), except maybe the very bottom of your shoes.

Lacy panties are wet from the juices of a trapped erection and saliva. Jounouchi’s long tongue licks at the hard flesh through the thin cloth and watches as his lover’s shaft twitches. He smiles and pushes the frilly skirt up higher on Yugi’s hips. He loves how it accents the other teen’s slim waist.

“Jou-kun... Don’t just stare...” Jounouchi smirks and bites a creamy thigh, making Yugi gasp. He watches as the pale flesh forms what he likes to call a red kiss ring. He licks the sensitized skin to make his lover moan. “I’ll give you more in just a sec, Yug,” he promises his small lover. Yugi whimpers and wiggles, trying to entice him into further action.

Jounouchi licks his lips and pulls the panties down. He wastes no time in attacking Yugi’s pink hole with his tongue, pushing the thick muscle inside the tight heat. Yugi bites his lip to keep down his moans as he’s tongue-fucked. It twists and squirms, rubbing him in all the right ways. “J-Jou-kun... Aah...”

Yugi whimpers when that teasing sensation is taken away, making Jounouchi chuckle. The blond unzips his jeans and presses his eager cock against his lover’s wet entrance. Strong arms wrap around Yugi’s petite body as he purrs in the boy’s ear, licking the star earring hanging from a soft lobe. “You want it, Yug? Want me to shove my meat deep inside? I’ll make you cum all over the place.” The tip of his cock presses in a little before retreating, then does it again. A whine tears itself from Yugi’s slender throat.  
“Jounouchi! Fuck me!” Yugi’s nails scrape against the plaster wall in his desperation.

Jounouchi’s large hand slaps itself over Yugi’s mouth just before he drives inside with one hard thrust. Yugi’s cry catches in his throat, coming out as a muffled choking sob. The elfin teen’s body quivers at the rough invasion, his dick throbbing and leaking droplets of precum onto the carpet. “Fuck, you’re always so fucking tight...” The blond pulls out then slams back in, his steel grip on Yugi’s hip the only thing keeping the boy from being rammed into the wall.

The tri-colored teen feels his stocking feet lifted off the floor with every plunge. The fancy high-collar on his shirt brushes his chin with fleeting touches. Sweat trickles over his collarbone and down his chest to soak into his lacy bra. Jounouchi’s hand moves from his mouth to slide under his shirt, pushing under the bra to pinch and roll his nipple. Yugi bites his lip, tears squeezing from his eyes. “Yug...” The blond nuzzles down the collar until he can latch onto Yugi’s neck, bruising the flesh there once again.

“Jou-kun... I need to... Please, more! Make me cum!” Jounouchi growls with pleasure and kisses him hard as he jabs into that delicate bundle of nerves.

Yugi would scream if he could; electricity laces through his every nerve, setting him on fire. His hips jerk as his cock spasms, ejaculating his seed onto the floor and catching the edge of his skirt. His ass is filled with his lover’s cream in a hot wave. His body trembles around the softening shaft under it slips out of him with a wet sound.

“Uh, Yugi, I hope you wanted this outfit, cause I don’t think the shop will take it back.”  
“You’re paying for it, Jou-kun. It was your bright idea.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Fuck... Yugi...!”

Their gasps and the slapping of flesh echoed around them. Yugi dug his nails deeper into Jounouchi’s hips as he made hickeys over the curve of his lover’s spine, pressing the blond harder against unforgiving brick. The wall was warmed by the teen’s body and covered in flakes of blood from Jounouchi’s hands and arms.

Jounouchi’s cock bobbed up and down from their movements, flinging drops of precum. He bit his lip to keep his cries down. It was so damn good, Yugi knew just how to fuck him, but Jounouchi was craving something else this time.

So he SQUEEZED.

“Shit! Jou-kun!” Yugi’s shaft was deep inside his lover’s hot ass. He was being hugged so tightly that it was sending shocks of pain with the pleasure. “God, I can’t move!”  
“Shh,” Jounouchi said in a soothing coo. He backed them away from the wall with careful steps, then loosened his hold on the tri-colored teen, slipping off of the wet dick. He yanked on the front of Yugi’s shirt, forcing the smaller male onto his hand and knees.   
“Hey!” It stung where the concrete skidded across skin. His lover yanked off his shirt then wrapped his long arms around him from behind. Warm breath tickled his ear.  
“It’s my turn, Yug.”

The slick head of the blonde’s erection slid over the rosy entrance to Yugi’s body, making the petite boy moan and flex his hips. Jounouchi began to push in, but stopped with only the tip inside. “Tell me you want it.”  
“Jou-kun, please...”  
“C’mon, Yug. Put some feeling into it.”  
“God, Jou! Just fuck me!” A wide grin covered Jounouchi’s face as he did just that, thrusting inside his friend’s small body without reserve.  
“Ahh!”

The blond sucked and bit on thin shoulders, his nails raked over Yugi’s flat tummy and small chest. He pinched at nipples until they were red and swollen.  
Yugi was going insane from the pleasure. He was gnawing the inside of his cheeks to hold back the loudest of his cries. Sweat dripped from his body to decorate the filthy ground. “Harder!” The blond was more than happy to comply.  
Jounouchi slid one hand down and grabbed his lover’s sac, rolling and squeezing it with practiced skill. He loved the whimpers that hummed from Yugi’s throat whenever he did this. He bit at his lover’s neck, drawing a little blood that he fervently licked up. “You’re fuckin’ perfect, Yug.”  
“Jou-kun!”

So lost in their frenzied lovemaking, they never heard the footsteps coming down the alley until the flashlight was right on them.

Both pairs of eyes snapped open at the brightness.  
It was an officer, around his mid-twenties, clean-shaven, his uniform pristine down to the white gloves. And his eyes were the size of Tokyo Tower.

The knowledge of having actually been caught made Yugi so hot he came right there, spraying the ground with his essence. “KYAA!”  
“Nh!” Jounouchi couldn’t help but cum as well at the delicious tightening of Yugi’s body, spilling his seed deep inside.

It was several seconds before the officer was able to get words to come out of his slack jaw. “You’re both under arrest for indecent exposure and sex in a pubic, I mean PUBLIC place! Get your clothes on!” Yugi sighed as Jounouchi pulled out of him and looked for their shirts and accessories.

“Grandpa’s going to be so pissed at us.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto learns of Yugi and Jounouchi’s arrest, pulls some strings and gets them out of jail...at a price.

“Raise your hips higher.”

Yugi’s thighs shake as he does as he’s told. He can feel Jounouchi’s eyes burning into him, almost as intense as a certain blue gaze. Then Seto shoves his thick cock inside his tight ass. “Ahh!” His body arches and his golden bangs whip around his cherubic face as he’s so suddenly filled. “Fuck!” Seto smirks and digs his fingers into thin hips.  
“Muto, the words that come out of your mouth.”

The small teen’s screams of pleasure are swallowed by the trees and flowering bushes of the private garden. Wind kisses his heated skin, chilling the sweat that beads his lean form. “Oh god! More!”

Jounouchi’s hands dig deep into fine grass. His breaths come in heavy pants as he watches his lover taken hard. A groan from the side catches his attention for a moment. One of the attending servants is biting her lip and trying not to watch. Jounouchi moans and feels his arousal spike, his shaft straining for attention. Never before has their fetish been fed into this way. His balls ache bad enough he can cry; his hips flex, desperate for contact but only humping air.  
He wants Yugi. He wants to bite and scratch and sink deep inside. He wants Seto to get rough and release the animal that hides behind his collected mask.

“Seto!” Yugi falls to his elbows, allowing the bigger male better penetration. His precum flings from his weeping tip onto the grass below, landing to glisten like morning dew. His nails burrow into the ground to gouge scars into the earth. “Ah!”

Jounouchi bites his lip, making it bleed.  
He wants. He wants so bad. His cock is going to explode if he doesn’t get some action soon! “Seto...” The brunet smirks when he hears the puppy beg.  
“Come here.”

Jounouchi scrambles over, his shaft swinging stiffly with every movement. Seto gives Yugi a last thrust to make the boy scream before pulling out. Jounouchi quickly takes his place, shoving into his lover with a single plunge.

“Jou-kun!” Yugi bucks his hips for more. Sharp teeth bite into his shoulder, nails scratch over his sides before long arms securely wrap around his small frame. “Yes!”

Seto doesn’t remain idle. He forces Jounouchi to stay still, making the golden puppy whine in frustration until he presses the head of his dick to Jounouchi’s ready entrance. “Do it!”  
“I plan to.” Then Seto was driving himself inside with the force of a horse.  
“Shit!” curses the blond as he’s invaded. “How’d you fit that monster in Yugi?!” Seto smirks and pulls his hips back to thrust hard. “Fuck! Ah!”  
“Ahn! Yes!” Seto’s pounding causes Jounouchi to jab deeper into him. “More!”

The three become a tangle of sweat and moans and pleas. Slick flesh slaps against slick flesh, breaths mix and blood is split by white teeth and blunt nails.

“I can’t hold on!” Yugi screams.  
“Do it, Yug!” shouts Jounouchi. “Cum!”  
“KYAA!” Yugi’s body shakes and bucks under the bigger males pinning him down as his shoots out his white seed.  
“Yug!” But before he can unload his passion, Seto reaches a hand between them and tightly squeezes the base of the blonde’s shaft. “Dammit, Kaiba!” Seto’s other hand cradles Jounouchi’s throat, firmly pulling his back to the brunet’s chest.  
“Not until I’m ready.”

“Haa!” Jounouchi cries as he’s pounded into even harder than before.  
“Nh!” Yugi collapses from his elbows to his chest at the continued stimulation, bruising himself on stray pebbles.

Seto’s pearly whites sink into Jounouchi’s shoulder. “AH!” The blonde’s hips buck. “Fuck! Let me cum!” Blue eyes sharpen and he yanks on Jounouchi’s hair.  
“When I’m ready.”  
“God damn, fuckin’ dammit, Kaiba! Seto!” Seto’s smirk shows teeth.  
“Cum, puppy.”

Jounouchi howls his climax, filling Yugi’s tight ass with his essence. Only a moment later, Seto plunges in until his sac slaps the blonde’s ass and he grunts his completion.

They remain in a messy pile for a minute before Seto’s servants approach them with heated, damp towels and their clothes. They dress and the brunet shows the pair back to the front of the manor. Yugi and Jounouchi share a look with each other, which Seto raises a brow to. The blond grins to him.

“We still owe ya, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
